Sofia
Sofia is a character in the Battle Arena Toshinden series. She is a very well endowed Russian, whip-wielding private detective and a friend of Eiji Shinjo. Story Sofia was originally born out of a tryst between her mother, the lead scientist of the S-Project, a human augmentation and strengthening experiment co-founded between the USSR Government, the KGB, and the Secret Society, and her father, an undisclosed high ranking official in the Secret Society. Raised only in the confines of the Secret Society, upon displaying great skill in rhythmic gymnastics and athletics in her youth, Sofia would eventually be recommended and given KGB level training and education, in hopes of making her a future agent, and in time, Sofia would eventually become one of the KGB's top spies. When Sofia reached her late teens, it would then be decided that Sofia would become a test subject for the S-Project by the Secret Society officials overseeing the project, as her time as a KGB agent had come to display her immense fighting potential and strong will in the heat of battle. Hearing this, she and her mother would flee their former lives, as her mother could not bear the idea of subjecting Sofia to the S-Project's almost inhumane trials and to be used as the template for the Secret Society's next generation of super soldiers to reign onto the world. However, they had barely escaped the S-Project's main testing premises, where Sofia was in the process of being given memory removal and augmentation to make her an ideal subject before her entry. Soon making their way to safety across the Iron Curtain, and upon the collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991, which would ensure the complete folding of the S-Project, Sofia, her mother, and her youngest sister would soon live in relative peace in the new era of post-Soviet Russia. With her skills from the KGB intact, and scouted by investigation bureaus and spy agencies from all over the world for her high profile, Sofia would come to use them for good and began a career as a private detective. However, Sofia would gradually come to question the various absences of her past, and the memories she could not recall. Eventually, this would reach a head with her youngest sister, who reluctantly answered to Sofia that she did not spend her childhood with her, and only that she made herself known when their mother came home to their former home in Russia on the night they needed to flee the Soviet Union, and to her mother, who refused to give information about Sofia's biological father and the past before their migration. Broken between keeping her family's happiness intact and to seek her own, Sofia painfully left home to seek the truth on her own. Sofia had entered the first Toshindabukai in the hopes of finding some clues to her own shrouded and mysterious past, as she had found clues between the Secret Society, the Gerard Foundation, and their involvement in the Toshinden, but she had eventually learned from Gaia that her memory had been tampered with by the Himitsu Kessha. Shocked yet angry, Sofia had left the tournament in an instant. She had been told of the life she once had, but nothing could equal a true memory and because of this, she was full of sorrow. When Sofia had learned that another fighter was suffering from the same fate as her (Chaos), she had entered the second Toshindabukai in the hopes of saving them and although she was unsuccessful in her mission, the Himitsu Kessha had soon fallen, giving Sofia some relief and comfort. After the events of the second tournament, Sofia had soon discovered the existence of the criminal organization known as the Soshiki, and had become allured by one of their goals, being the "rebirth of humans through magic", which oddly resonated with her, and especially to her pains of not knowing her true past. She then soon entered the third tournament when she learned that she had been targeted by the Soshiki and was confronted by an assassin in the form of her old whip-wielding rival; the Austrian catwoman Zola. During the tournament, Sofia eventually came to realize that the Soshiki's goals were ultimately flawed by their use of horrific rituals and human sacrifice, killed Zola in combat, and after hearing of the Soshiki's fall, retired from fighting for good. Even though she realizes that she'll never gain back her old memories, Sofia is determined to create new memories so that she can throw away her personal sorrow and embrace true happiness. Appearance Sofia appears to have a long blonde hair which is tied in a high ponytail, white skinned, blue eyes and very large breasts. From Battle Arena Toshinden, she wears a ripped latex catsuit like leotard. Depictions vary widely, but the design sees the body piece as a neck high one piece with a double zipper exposing her cleavage, black forearm sleeves with fingerless gloves, stockings with high heel black boots, and all portions connected to each other with thin strands. An alternate variation exists of army olive green. Toshinden S sees a silver variant of this attire, while her normal black is instead given high heel shoes. In Battle Arena Toshinden 2, she wears a black and red one piece sleeveless neck high designer dress, with a cleavage window and loincloth skirt, and accessorized with red sleeves that glove off at the middle finger, black leather bracers and anklets, and black high heels. The alternate color is in blue. In Battle Arena Toshinden 3, her outfit is a revealing gold and black leotard with a matching cross straps that covers her large breasts. She also have another black and gold straps on her thigh and her feet and the right one on her leg as well as both of her arms and wears black high heels with black and gold wraps on both of her ankles. Her alternate appearance of her primary outfit has minor changes and the color of her leotard changed from black to red and her hair and the accents from her straps are rose gold. In the opening scene and her in-game appearance, the straps on Sofia's leotard are horizontal to cover her large breasts instead of being cross straps. In-game, her leotard is dark gray as the horizontal straps and her high heels are dark purple but retains the gold designs from her straps. In the OVA version, Sofia is seen wearing a dark blue and off-pink loose turtleneck shirt with number '200' imprinted at the center of her shirt and dark blue lines in both sides of her long sleeves , black cycling shorts, off-pink socks and brown sandals. This outfit where she meets Eiji after he beats the kids in a soccer game off-screen until she assassinates him at night. During her assassination attempt on Eiji while in Uranus' mind control and fighting against a cloned Sho after Eiji frees her, she is later seen wearing a dark gray leotard with black leathered long sleeves, dark gray leg warmers in both of her legs and black high heels. Her alternate costume in Battle Arena Toshinden 3 has her wearing a purple revealing dress which is shows her cleavage as the short skirt of her dress reaches to her right knee, purple warmers and black high heels. She also wears a purple choker on her neck to match her outfit. ''Battle Arena Toshinden 3'' Ending The Organization hid its ruthless ambition behind fine sounding slogans about creating a new and ideal world, but Sofia will never forget the tragedy it caused. She fought bravely against the Organization, accepting the burden of her destiny. During battle, she found something no one will ever be able to change - trust between friends and the loyalty that comes from overcoming hardships together. She will never regain the memories she has lost, but the warmth in her heart is more important to her than any memory from her stolen past. Voice Actors *Youko Teppouzuka (Toshinden 1, Toshinden Remix, Toshinden 2) (Japanese) *Beth Kaufman (Toshinden, Toshinden Remix) (English) *Yumi Touma (Toshinden URA, Toshinden 3, Puzzle Arena Toshinden, Toshinden Card Quest, OVA) (Japanese) *Debbie Rabbai (OVA) (English) Move Lists Sofia's signature moves are focused on her whip by whiplashes her opponent as well as kicking her opponents along with her whip. Special Attacks * Thunder Ring: '''Sofia shoots a lightning projectile to her opponent with her whip. She can also hit her opponent in mid-air. * '''Aurora Revolution: '''Sofia does a spinning kick along with her whip to her opponent in a lightning flash. * '''Jewelry Kick: '''Sofia does a reverse somersault kick to her opponent. * '''Rattlesnake: '''Sofia unleashes a series of whips to her opponent in five hits. Overdrive * '''Facination: '''Sofia taunts her opponent while setting herself in her chi and unleashes a multiple spinning kicks to her opponent if it connects. Can be used if her Overdrive meter is full. It also has a poor recovery time when her opponent avoids this move during taunt. Secret Move * '''Salamander: '''Sofia heavily whips her opponent in a lightning fashion and unleashes a series of whips several times in a flash of lightning. Desperation Move * '''Call me Queen (also known as Whiplash Spin in the first game): '''Sofia damages her opponent with a powerful spinning whip. Can be used if her health meter is flashy red. If it connects, it causes heavy damage but when attacking on her farther opponent it causes weak damage. Quotes Sofia speaks differently in both languages within the console version as she speaks in a flirtatious tone in Japanese while in English despite her nationality being Russian she speaks in an American accent. '''Win Animation: *''"Hahaha!"'' *''"Maybe you're not as ugly as I thought."'' *''"Better quit while your head, sucker!"'' (Perfect KO) Moves: *''"Thunder Ring!"'' (Executing Thunder Ring in either ground or mid air) *''"Aurora Revolution!"'' (Executing Aurora Revolution in two different versions) *''"Hah!"'' (Executing Jewelry Kick) *''"Rattlesnake!"'' (Executing Rattlesnake) Soul Bomb: *''"You won't be handling, huh!"'' *''"You're not man enough for me!"'' Overdrive: *''"Get with it!"'' (Executing Facination) Game Appearances *''Battle Arena Toshinden'' *''Battle Arena Toshinden Remix'' *''Battle Arena Toshinden 2'' *''Battle Arena Toshinden URA'' *''Battle Arena Toshinden 3'' *''Battle Arena Nitoshinden'' *''Toshinden Card Quest'' *''Puzzle Arena Toshinden'' Trivia *Sofia likes the sight of a starry night sky. *Sofia dislikes hubris and overly proudful people. *She is skilled at playing piano, and has been well versed in the works of Chopin. *Her most treasured thing in the world is her beauty, which she was taught is a great responsibility to take care of. *Her favorite color is ocean blue. *Sofia's whip is named Krasnya Burya. When translated into English, it means "Red Tempest." *Nina Williams of Tekken bears a resemblance to Sofia. They also have the fact they both wish to recover their lost memories in common. However Nina recovers her lost memories in Tekken 5 and its updates upon meeting her younger sister Anna Williams and both women engage in a gunfight. *The same applies to ''Street Fighter''character Cammy, who is also an amnesiac and seeks her lost memories. *Although Sofia is of Russian heritage, it is not known if she and her family reside in Russia anymore due to her mother's ties to the Secret Society and the Soviets; the anime implies she lives as an immigrant in another country, possibly either in Western Europe or the United States in an unspecified suburb or township. Cards Gallery sofia-t1.jpg sofia-t1-2.jpg sofia-t2.jpg sofia-kimono.jpg Ellis-sofia.jpg sofia-huge.jpg Sofia artwork.png sofia-long.jpg Toshinden_25th_Tsukasa_Kotobuki.jpg|center|Toshinden 25th Anniversary Postcard by Tsukasa Kotobuki tumblr_nhw50cE7241qdq8c0o1_500.jpg sofia-BAT2.jpg sofia-art2.jpg sofia-art.jpg sofia-art3.jpg sofia-art4.jpg sofia2.jpg sofia.jpg Category:Battle Arena Toshinden Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 2 Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Category:Characters